Revenge Is Like Cotton Candy
by PersonalitySoup
Summary: When Sanjay asks Ava to the fair, but finds out she's already going with someone else, he does what he does best. Revenge. Request from SexyPet. Sorry to anyone who read it in all bold.


"I can't do it, Shivers."

Sanjay was eying Ava, his crush, from behind a bench. Shivers was with him, trying to help him work up the courage to ask out the mongoose.

"Sanjay, just do it."

"I-I can't."

"Come on, it's simple. Just walk up to her, say 'Hi Ava. Would you like to go on a date with me?'"

Sanjay took a deep breath and began walking over to Ava.

The mongoose was picking flowers with her niece and nephew, when her ears turned toward footsteps. Her head followed, smiling when she saw it was Sanjay.

"Hello, Sanjay!"

"Hi Ava."

"What would you like?"

"I just wanna ask you a question."

"Well, what is it?"

"Would you like to go-"

Sanjay gulped.

"To the fair with...me?"

Ava sudden silence made Sanjay worry.

"I would love to."

"Yes!"

"But I already have a date for the fair."

Sanjay froze.

"What?"

"I already have a date for the fair."

The sky began to cloud and darken. Raja and Carrie scrambled behind a tree.

Sanjay fake smiled and chuckled.

"Who is he?"

"His name is Francisco. He's a Portuguese ferret. He asked me if I wanted to go to the fair with him and I accepted it."

"Thank you for that information."

Sanjay walked off, blank faced. When he was far enough from Ava, he dug several thousand feet into the Earth.

And released an ear-splitting scream of frustration, causing a mini earthquake.

He came back up, fangs bared and claws sharp.

Shivers immediately ran to his side.

"Sanjay, what's wrong?"

"A ferret has already asked Ava to the fair."

"What are you gonna do about it?"

"What any half-demon, evil sorcerer weasel would do, my squirrel Shivers."

The sky clouded and darkened again.

"Seek revenge!"

(At the Fair)

Sanjay was weaving his way through the crowd, keeping an eye and Ava and "Francisco."

They were walking together, not very close, but close enough to make Sanjay angry.

Francisco grabbed Ava's paw and brought her over to a Milk-Bottle-Tower, which got a growl out of Sanjay.

Francisco picked up a ball and threw it, but before it could make to the tower, Sanjay blasted it with his magic. It fell to the ground, making Ava think Francisco was a little weak.

"Sorry, kid. Next time."

Francisco looked at Ava and shrugged, Ava smiled nervously.

"Serves him right."

Sanjay smiled and continued his assault.

Sanjay saw Francisco reach for Ava's paw and acted quickly. He manipulated a piece the 5 earthly plates upward just a tiny bit, created a tiny hill, just big enough for Francisco to trip over.

Which he did.

The ferret tripped over the tiny bump in the ground. He rolled for a few feet before stopping. When he did, he got his fangs stuck in a stand poll.

"Francisco!"

"Iha, Ah nweed tou to wull be out!"

Translation: "Ava, I need you to pull me out!"

"Hold on."

Ava grabbed the roof of Francisco's mouth and yanked him out of the poll. The ferret rubbed his fangs.

After a while, Sanjay had tormented Francisco enough to make him paranoid.

"One more should do the trick."

Sanjay swirled his hands, creating spiders. They looked up at their creator.

"Get that ferret, right there."

The spiders nodded and began running toward Francisco. He screamed like a girl.

"That's it, señorita! I'm gone! You're nothing but bad luck!"

Francisco began running off, still being chased by spiders.

Ava whimpered quietly and sunk to her knees. She began to weep. Until she felt a paw on her shoulder.

She looked up and saw Sanjay.

"You ok?"

Ava suddenly got up and hugged Sanjay. Though surprised at first, Sanjay smiled and patted her back.

"Come on, Ava."

He lifted her chin up and wiped away her tears.

"You can still enjoy the fair with me. I'll buy you some cotton candy."

Sanjay took Ava's paw and began walking with her toward the cotton candy booth, where the Rhymes Family was working.

It was nighttime now, the sun fallen over the horizon. Sanjay and Ava were sitting on a hilltop together.

"Sanjay, if you're jealous enough to heckle my date, you could have just told me."

Sanjay blushed under his fur and looked down at Ava. She didn't look up at him, but he could tell she was smiling. He placed his chin on her head and they continued enjoying the full moon's glow.

Shivers smiled at this. He gathered up all his squirrel friends and they began singing "Can You Feel The Love Tonight".


End file.
